


Icy Fox Rise

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's come a long way and he's no longer alone. He must never forget what he has and where he came from. To forget would mean to throw all the stepping stones awayDaybreakers 2020Week 1 Origins Yusuke
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 10





	Icy Fox Rise

“Akira.” Yusuke murmured as he sat up. h felt something slide off of him and quickly recalled where he was. He caught Morgana before the cat could slide off the bed and Morgana slumbered on. The small bed was empty the thing that had woken him up. the room was still dark so Akira couldn’t have been gone for very long.

He had stayed over again. It had not been his intention once more but Akira’s company was so soothing. The way that Akira just melded with him. Yusuke found himself fed and sleeping before he even thought about it. Akira had even set up a place for him to paint.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Akira softly called. Yusuke glanced around until he found Akira. He was shirtless doing pushups slowly. “Didn’t think I would wake you. Mona still out?”

Yusuke glanced to the cat he had moved to the pillow. Morgana had curled into a tight ball and slumbered on with soft snores. “Yes he is. How long have you been at that?”

“About four minutes.” Akira grunted. “Need to keep it up. when I’m done I was going to start coffee and breakfast. Sojiro won’t turn up for a while. If you want you can wash up first.” He panted as he sped up his workup. “I’ll be at this a while but.” His grin gleamed in the dark room. “You knew that already. Had a good sleep?”

“I think I was working harder than I thought.” Yusuke laughed softly as he bunched up the covers around him. “I was so eager to finish the piece. So eager to present it that I forgot all about food. All about sleep. It just needed to be completed. I was so close all I could think about was completing it.”

“That came across loud and clear.” Akira murmured as he froze in his stance. He gave a long sigh before he sat up and began to stretch. “You love art. You’ve always loved art and the way your mind goes is admirable. Still have to keep your strength up Yusuke. We need you.”

“I know that.” Yusuke’s eyes moved to the desk before he glanced back at Akira. “Mind if I turn on the lamp for a bit?” Akira’s entire body was fascinating and as he stretched the shadows that fell around him made Yusuke’s lingering sleepiness melt away.

“If you want to sketch me run downstairs and take something from the fridge to snack on first.” Akira chuckled. “There’s a curry bun in there and some juice that I put up last night. Squeezed it last night.” He brought his head up and laughed softly. Warmth spread through Yusuke at the sound. “I’ll be at this for a while Yusuke. Grab something and then come back.” He laughed.

“Akira-“ Yusuke trailed off before he slid off of the bed. “You think of everything for me don’t you?” He tossed a longing look at the sketchpad on the desk before he shook his head. “Should I grab something for you as well?”

“I’m fine Yusuke. You’re the one that isn’t.” Akira chuckled as he leaned back. “Go eat first and then you can get lost in art again.”

X

“I’m not sleeping.” Yusuke murmured when the flower petals began to drop onto his face. “Akira.” His words brought a low laugh from the person next to him. “I am guessing that you have thought a way around our current block?”

“Well after abusing a few dictionaries at least.” Akira said softly before he flopped onto the grass. The sounds of the park took over Yusuke’s senses before Akira sighed. “We find our way in and then once more another block. This is hard.”

“But you enjoy it.” Yusuke murmured as Akira squeezed his hand. “I know you by now Akira. You delight in the challenge. You refuse to leave anything and anyone behind.” He smiled. “Like me.”

“I had motives.” Akira chuckled as he squeezed Yusuke’s hand in his. “Couldn’t leave you alone. I didn’t have the guts in the beginning but I do now.” He sighed. “We’ve come so far but every time I think that we’ve gotten somewhere we get yanked back and I’m reminded how new we are to this.” Akira sighed loudly and Morgana huffed. “I mean we are new to this but every single time?”

“We learn.” Yusuke sat up before he brushed his hand over Akira’s cheek. “I’m right here with you. All of us are. Don’t take too much on. We are here to support you Akira.” Akira smiled at him and his heart warmed. “You make us improve.”

“Could say that about you guys but especially you Fox.” Akira said softly. “Sometimes I get this feeling when I’m fighting with you. That you’re capable of so much more. I thought you were like me-“

“No one is like you Joker.” Morgana interrupted. “That thing you do with shadows? The only one who can do something like that… is you and I’m positive of it.” Akira smiled and Morgana huffed. “Unless you know something you’re not sharing.”

“You have no idea.” Akira chuckled. “But back to basics.” He smiled. “It’s hard to think that a few months ago-“

“I had no idea that you existed. Now I can’t imagine going a single week without your company.” Yusuke brought Akira’s hand to his mouth and kissed his wrist softly. “All of you changed my life.”

“For the better I’m hoping.” Akira said softly. “I’m praying it was for the better.”

“Of course it was.” Yusuke was the one to lean in but the one who sealed the kiss was Akira. he was mindful of the fact that they were outside. They were both mindful of that and they slowly broke apart with low laughs. “There’s still work to be done Joker.”

“Naps are good! Breaks are good.” Akira huffed. “But you’re correct.” He stumbled to his feet and offered his hand to Yusuke. He accepted the help up as Morgana leapt to Akira’s shoulders. “Well then. Back to work we go then.”

X

“Rusty.” Akira grunted as he shook the lock. “Is an understate- ah.” He muttered as the door slid open. “Okay… do I have to do that every single time you want to come back here?” He muttered as Yusuke entered first. And are you okay?”

“Hm?” Yusuke paused in the entry way. They had come here a few times but every time he found himself pausing to take in everything. It felt as though he could feel the years every single time that he returned. The memories of everything just washing over him. “I’m fine Akira. just gathering my thoughts.” Yusuke turned around slowly. “Thinking over things and how they changed.” He admitted. “The changes were certainly there.”

“And in his twisted way he did care remember what that guy said?” Akira said softly. “He was just as awful as we knew but he was attached to you so don’t let your attachment to him be shattered like that. He was a part of you and he did guide you. He helped you so you can’t throw those things away.”

“I wanted to strike him and everything he did away from me. Discard it.” Yusuke admitted. “I can’t do that. This was who I am. This is who I am. The Sayuri inspired me but I truly love this world. I just value it differently to how sensei did.”

“Money isn’t evil but when you let greed for it take over…” Akira trailed off. “It’s okay to mourn the guy.”

“I know.” Yusuke smiled. “And thank you for returning with me all these times.”

“Where else would I be when my guy needs me?” Akira murmured as he took Yusuke’s hand. “Let’s do this together.”

X

It was a feeling almost like the moment he had awoken his persona. It looked as though Akira truly saw things in him. Yusuke chuckled low in his throat before the lightning burst free of his body. Joker’s laugh only made him shake his head. “Shall we Joker?”

“Only if it’s together.” Akira’s persona changed to Arsene before he stared at the shadows ahead. “We got this Fox.”

They had come so far together and when he looked back to see the other Yusuke felt warmth in his heart. Now that his eyes were open he truly did see. He saw wonderful things for them all. He would have to paint this so he never forgot this.


End file.
